The Whisperings of Roses
by Lone Wulffe
Summary: A secretive group nestled within the school puts in motion a sinister plan that endangers students in a way they never thought possible. What will happen to Rei and Shinji? RS Oneshot


DISCLAIMER: Let's see… I don't own the following: 1) Evangelion, 2) any part of Valentine's Day, or 3) any one of the characters I borrowed from other anime/manga series. What I 'do' own, however, are the handful or so ACCs embedded into this story. (I'm not even sure if they're worth owning…) Oh, and I also don't own the little song I inserted near the end of this fic. Cheers.

Key:

"Speech"

_Thought_

'Emphasis'

_Translation_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting room was dark as each member entered and took their respective seats. Toyama Mizuki watched silently as she waited for everything to settle down before she spoke. "Is everyone here?" A chorus of nods answered her. "Good. This meeting is now in session." Files were passed to every one at the table and each person looked at its contents.

"As you all know, Valentine's Day is dawning upon us, and it is our duty to carry out the job our seniors entrusted us with. Some of you have been members for more than a year, some have only been recruited just recently; it does not matter. It is our duty… our obligation to make sure that the doings of this committee continue for a very long time. Now, let's get down to business. Members, please present your reports."

"Liebely, that transfer student, has a rather big crush on the Tokai boy, and it seems he's got a thing for her too, but neither of them has confessed yet," piped up one of the more senior members.

"Mutou in my class has been giving Tsumura 'the look'," pointed out a bespectacled boy.

The reports continued for some time, until Mizuki noticed that a certain red-haired photographer sitting close to her had yet to say anything. Judging from the grin on her face, though, it looked like she had a very large piece of news she was just bursting to let out. "Asakura," she addressed her, "you've yet to report anything, and you're usually the one who brings in the most reports, being our number-one snooper. I know that look; spill."

The girl grinned as she slowly stood up. "I made some surprising (well, not really) observations a few weeks ago. It concerns certain unknowing numbers on our watch list." She coughed lightly for added effect before she continued. "Sigma has been caught staring at Gardenia."

There were gasps throughout the room, and a flurry of hushed conversations erupted. Mizuki called for silence and waited for the noise to subside before asking the redhead to continue. "It's the other way as well. As far as I know, it's been going on for a few weeks at best." She pulled out a sheet of paper from her file and passed it around. "Sigma stares an average of 6.8 times per day of a school week at an average length of 3.7 minutes every time." She winked mischievously. "This is not including P.E. time." Several 'ooh's and 'aah's resounded from the eager listeners, but were silenced almost immediately as she opened her mouth again.

"On the other hand," she continued, "Gardenia stares an average of 4.9 times per day of a school week, and clocks up an average length of 2.9 minutes every time. Besides that, it seems they've been conversing here and there, but I can't get close enough to get a recording of them." She turned towards a now silent Mizuki. "So, Mi-chan, what are you going to do?"

Mizuki pondered the situation silently for a while before she spoke again. "Put them on the Red String Project."

"But… who will be the Binder?" a girl with wavy brown locks asked.

"I will," was all Mizuki said before she stood. "Anything else that should be brought up?" Silence. "That's settled then. Aihiro, please calculate the estimated number of roses required and pass them to Masaki so she can call and make the bookings. Anzai, you've got the bookshop. Get the cards and paper we need. I'll leave the rest of the assignment-giving to Izumi here," she waved her hand at the raven-haired boy sitting at her right. "That is all. This meeting is over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei awoke and prepared for school like any other day of a school week. It was just another day to her, but as she made her way to school, it was evident the rest of the world did not share her view on the matter. Shops she passed by were decorated in pink and displaying special discount signs all over the place. People too seemed to be more… emotive, and there appeared to be an increase in the amount of coupled individuals walking around. She pushed the thought away, seeing as it didn't concern her in the slightest bit. However, she was not allowed to escape so easily. Even as she stepped into the school boundaries, the slight increase in humdrum was enough to catch her attention. Girls were traveling around in large groups (this was not unusual) giggling and whispering even more than normal. The guys were huddling in small packs, talking in hushed undertones.

It was no different when she arrived at her classroom. Boys and girls alike had scuttled into 'safe' groups, and were whispering furiously as well as gesturing animatedly while they threw wary glances at members of the opposite gender. Tattered notes exchanged hands at speeds that would break the sound barrier ten times over, their senders or recipients lost in the complex transition that was hand-mail. (It seemed no one wanted to use their computers unless absolutely necessary, as it would leave a rather incriminating digital trail behind.) The influx of classroom business and secretive communications confused her. _Is there something I should be aware of?_

"Good morning, Ayanami," Class Representative Hikari greeted her earnestly. Noticing the slightly perplexed expression the enigmatic girl was wearing, she couldn't resist being helpful (or at least trying to be). "What's wrong, Ayanami?"

The azure-haired pilot turned as if she had just only noticed the freckled girl's presence. "Good morning, Horaki-san."

"Are you okay? You seem troubled."

Rei's frown deepened, if ever so slightly. "I was wondering if you could tell me if there was anything outstanding about today. The school seems… busier than usual."

Hikari blinked, incredulous. _Surely she knows?_ "Ayanami, don't you know what date today is?"

"It is the 14th of February."

"And…?"

"I fail to see the significance."

The chocolate-haired girl sighed in defeat, before steeling herself to answer her classmate's question. "Today is what we call Valentine's Day."

"What is the purpose of this… Valentine's Day?"

"Well, it's basically a day where girls give chocolate to the guy that she likes. Of course, there are the flowers and cards, but chocolate's the traditional gift. Guys will then return their feelings by giving the girls chocolate on the 14th of March, also known as White Day. This is only here, in Japan, though. In Western countries, there's no such thing as White Day. Instead, girls and guys will give each other gifts on Valentine's Day only. Did I answer your question?"

Rei nodded slightly. "You were most helpful, Horaki-san. Thank you." With that, she took her leave and went to her seat, partially satisfied with the information that she had been given. However, the day was far from done with her. Her computer screen sprang to life almost instantly at her arrival, notifying her that she had one new message in her school e-mail account. Curious, she clicked on it.

To: Whoever is reading this

Subject: Happy Valentine's Day

Get into the festive mood by taking part in our mystery event! For just a small fee, we can arrange for the person of your choice to receive a Valentine's Day gift. Just send a message to any of the following e-mail addresses and include the name of your desired recipient of the gift. Options for gifts are listed below. (Note: Prices for the varied gifts are different. Special requests regarding the gift can also be arranged for an added sum of 500¥.)

Rose: 1000¥ each (several colors available; please request specific color or it will be randomized)

Card: 500¥ each (randomized selection)

(Several other flowers are also available upon request. Please message one of the following addresses to find out the complete list. Limited amount. While stocks last.)

Optional additions:

A small personal message may, at your request, be attached to your gift of choice. Just add your desired message to the e-mail and it will be done for free. Related poems are also an option, but will be selected randomly from our archives if you do not specify the poem you want.

Your anonymity is guaranteed if you do not wish to insert your name in the gift and you inform us of your intentions.

Rei was completely mystified. First the unusual celebration, and now this. It seemed that she was not the only one who had gotten the mysterious e-mail, judging from the sudden increase in gossiping within the classroom. Deducing that she did not stand to benefit from such a thing, she deleted the electronic leaflet. Yet, the significance of today would not leave her be. Even as the balding sensei lumbered into the classroom and the students went through their routine greeting, she resolved to discover more about this odd occasion. Opening the standard web browser installed into all the school computers, she typed "Valentine's Day history" into the search box and waited. Almost instantly her screen was flooded with results. Lost, she randomly clicked a link.

**Valentine's Day: A History**

There are varying opinions as to the origin of Valentine's Day. Some experts state that it originated from St. Valentine, a Roman who was martyred for refusing to give up Christianity. He died on February 14, 269 A.D., the same day that had been devoted to love lotteries. Legend also says that St. Valentine left a farewell note for the jailer's daughter, who had become his friend, and signed it "From Your Valentine". Other aspects of the story say that Saint Valentine served as a priest at the temple during the reign of Emperor Claudius. Claudius then had Valentine jailed for defying him. In 496 A.D., Pope Gelasius set aside February 14th to honor St. Valentine.

Gradually, February 14 became the date for exchanging love messages and St. Valentine became the patron saint of lovers. The date was marked by sending poems and simple gifts such as flowers. There was often a social gathering or a ball.

In the United States, Miss Esther Howland is given credit for sending the first valentine cards. Commercial valentines were introduced in the 1800's and now the date is very commercialized. The town of Loveland, Colorado, does a large post office business around February 14th. The spirit of good continues as valentines are sent out with sentimental verses and children exchange valentine cards at school.

Intrigued, she continued reading.

**The History of Saint Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day started in the time of the Roman Empire. In ancient Rome, February 14th was a holiday to honor Juno. Juno was the Queen of the Roman Gods and Goddesses. The Romans also knew her as the Goddess of women and marriage. The following day, February 15th, began the Feast of Lupercalia.

The lives of young boys and girls were strictly separate. However, one of the customs of the young people was name drawing. On the eve of the festival of Lupercalia the names of Roman girls were written on slips of paper and placed into jars. Each young man would draw a girl's name from the jar and would then be partners for the duration of the festival with the girl whom he chose. Sometimes the pairing of the children lasted an entire year, and often, they would fall in love and would later marry.

Under the rule of Emperor Claudius II Rome was involved in many bloody and unpopular campaigns. Claudius the Cruel was having a difficult time getting soldiers to join his military leagues. He believed that the reason was that Roman men did not want to leave their loves or families. As a result, Claudius cancelled all marriages and engagements in Rome. The good Saint Valentine was a priest at Rome in the days of Claudius II. He and Saint Marius aided the Christian martyrs and secretly married couples, and for this kind deed Saint Valentine was apprehended and dragged before the Prefect of Rome, who condemned him to be beaten to death with clubs and to have his head cut off. He suffered martyrdom on the 14th day of February, about the year 270. At that time it was the custom in Rome, a very ancient custom, indeed, to celebrate in the month of February the Lupercalia, feasts in honor of a heathen god. On these occasions, amidst a variety of pagan ceremonies, the names of young women were placed in a box, from which they were drawn by the men as chance directed.

The pastors of the early Christian Church in Rome endeavored to do away with the pagan element in these feasts by substituting the names of saints for those of maidens. And as the Lupercalia began about the middle of February, the pastors appear to have chosen Saint Valentine's Day for the celebration of this new feast. So it seems that the custom of young men choosing maidens for valentines, or saints as patrons for the coming year, arose in this way.

The girl was so immersed in her research that a small knock on the classroom door startled her, although she did not let her face show it. Looking up, she saw the door slide open to reveal a boy of her age (no doubt he was also a student of this school), a rather sizeable bag slung across his chest.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Special delivery for one Ayanami Rei," he announced almost too casually, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. Rei herself wasn't sure if her surprise was showing on her features; she was too shocked to even react in the slightest bit. Her gaze followed him as he slowly made his way to her table before reaching carefully into his bag and pulling out a pure white rose. He set it down on her table gently before turning around and calling out another girl's name, causing said girl's friends to squeal and start blabbering unintelligibly. Mesmerized by the single flower resting on her desk, Rei ignored the outbreak of sound around her as she slowly lifted the rose to her face. A small piece of paper was tied to its stem, which surprisingly still retained its thorns. With practiced care, she loosened the knot around the rose, freeing the piece of paper. Opening it, she detected a faint but pleasant aroma coming from the note. A simple poem was printed on it:

You're beautiful, it's clear for all to see;

Your countenance, I find, is most divine;

My heart in my hand, I go on bended knee;

I ask of you only this: be my Valentine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji watched the entire event unfold before him. As much as he hated himself for it, he could not help but feel a surge of jealousy at the sight of someone else's obvious interest in Rei. _I wonder who sent it,_ he thought idly, as a more violent (but recessive) part of him wanted to find the sender and bring Unit-01's foot down on whoever it was.

"Jealous, Shin-man?" Touji teased as he saw how hard the boy was scrutinizing the now blushing cerise-eyed girl sitting on the other side of the classroom.

"S-Shut up, Touji," the boy pilot bit out, his face flushing. Even if it 'was' true, it didn't mean he had to say it out loud.

Both of them were startled out of any further arguing when the delivery boy appeared beside their tables. "Special delivery for one Ikari Shinji," he announced almost emotionlessly (although Shinji could later swear he had seen what looked like a grin dancing in his eyes). A blood-red rose was placed on his keyboard and the boy turned around to give another student their gift.

The jock hooted (rather embarrassingly) at the sight of the flower. "Shin-man, I didn't take you for the Romeo type! So who's your Juliet?" he nudged the boy, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

The boy in question blushed as he clumsily tried to untangle the thread binding the note to the rose's stem. "I'm telling you, I have no idea! I'm not lying!"

"Oh come on, Shinji! You can tell us!" Kensuke egged on, recording everything with his camera as usual.

"Why won't you guys believe me!" he half-screamed in frustration as the knot finally yielded to his efforts. Intent on concentrating on something besides his friends' teasing, he opened the piece of paper to find a simple haiku:

Please do not doubt me;

In this I ask sincerely:

Be my Valentine.

Touji was about to comment on the message when the delivery boy popped up once again. "Delivery for a Suzuhara Touji," was all he said as he dropped a pink rose on the jock's table. The attention effectively switched from Shinji to him almost instantly, as he found himself face-to-face with a camera lens and a friend eager for payback.

On the other side of the classroom, Rei watched the muted conversation of sorts at the three friends' tables. Somehow when she had heard that 'Ikari-kun' had gotten something as well, an uncomfortable feeling had welled up somewhere in the pit of her stomach… and her heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you so much for your approval, Headmaster," Mizuki said as she exited the Headmaster's office with Asakura in tow. "We hope you have a nice day." With that she closed the door and they walked down the hallway purposefully.

"It was so nice of him to give his consent, and so fast at that," she commented cheerfully.

"Of course," Asakura added, "those little incriminating photos of him cross-dressing might have had something to do with that."

Both girls turned towards each other before grinning impishly and hi-five-ing in the middle of the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The activity within the school pretty much followed the lead of the first few lessons. All throughout the day, delivery boys (and sometimes girls) would barge in and unceremoniously drop gifts on students' tables before departing as swiftly as they had come. Some of the teachers were slightly irked by this, but most paid it no heed. Rei and Shinji both received more roses as the day progressed, and their confusion steadily grew with each and every gift.

Finally the bell rang, signaling what would be the second last lesson of the day. Instead, a young girl's voice came over the intercom, catching everyone's attention. "Attention to all students. The last two lessons have been canceled. Everyone can go back home early…"

"All right!" Touji cheered, punching the air with joy.

"…except those who received red, pink or white roses. Please stay back. Your presence is required for a special event."

"…Wha…?" The jock was left speechless, and he looked towards Shinji for some sort of sign. The boy pilot could only shrug in response.

"Will all the girls who got said gifts please proceed to the Home Economics room? Boys who got the roses, you are wanted in the teachers' offices. Please move quickly, but do not rush." With that, the announcement ended.

Seeing little choice in the matter, Shinji and Touji followed the other guys towards their uncertain destinies, unsure of what to expect. Unknown to them, Kensuke was secretly planning to film it all for "future reference" (a.k.a. teasing, bribery, etc.).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confused as she was, Rei had a hard time rationalizing her obedience in following the mysterious announcement's orders. It was a possibility that she knew there was nothing to do at her apartment, but a rather persistent voice in her head told her it was because she was extremely curious about the entire matter at hand. All too soon, she and the other girls arrived at their destination. They were greeted by a small group of seniors, all of them wearing aprons.

"Welcome, girls," greeted the 'leader'. She was surprisingly tall, even for her age, and had wavy brown hair she had grown long and tied up in a fashionable ponytail. "My name's Kino Makoto, and I'll be helping you girls make your Valentine's chocolate." She winked, but it was a friendly gesture. "Everyone please grab and put on your aprons. You'll be divided into groups and my friends will handle one group each. Oh, and please move fast; we have a schedule to keep."

Rei followed her instructions amid the cacophony around her comprised of gossiping girls. She had never ever made anything besides plain ramen, and so the odds of her chocolate coming out… consumable seemed dim. Just as she turned around, she was greeted with Makoto's smiling countenance.

"Need some help?" she offered kindly. Unsure of what she should say, the azure-haired girl only nodded. "Someone asked me to keep an eye on you and give you some extra help."

"Are you not required to oversee a group, Kino-san?"

"Just Makoto is fine. And my friends can handle the rest of the girls. So what do you say?"

"…Thank you…"

"No problem. Now, let's get started."

Later…

"Phew… we finally did it!"

"…Yes, we did…"

"Okay, now for the last stage of preparations."

"…?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you again for your help, Tomoyo-chan," Mizuki said to the girl walking next to her. "This would never have been successful without you."

"I'm happy to help, as long as I get to film my kawaii Sakura-chan dancing later!" She suddenly pulled a video camera out of nowhere and began laughing evilly.

_I pity Sakura-chan_, thought Mizuki to herself as she watched her companion start to make extravagant plans, whispering to herself all the while.

Somewhere within the school compounds, a girl with brown hair and emerald eyes sneezed rather violently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji shifted uncomfortably as he adjusted his tie for the nth time since he had been ordered to 'wait in the badminton courts for his Valentine'. It was most likely whoever had been sending him the roses, he surmised. Half of him wished it was Rei; the other half criticized the impossibility of that wish. He was wearing a light brown suit, a cream-colored shirt and a dark blue tie while holding a bouquet of white roses in his hand. The guys who had been waiting at the office had immediately ensured their inability to escape before barraging them with suits and bouquets, telling them that they would not be allowed to leave the room until they were 'fully equipped'. He had enjoyed seeing Touji try to fend off some of the more persistent 'salesmen' before getting attacked himself. _Come to think of it, it felt more like we were being mugged… I hope this is worth it…_

"Ikari-kun," came a voice from behind him. He knew that voice anywhere. _So it 'was' Rei…_ He turned around…

…only to grind to a halt as soon as he saw her.

She was wearing a simple dress. Simple, but it made her looks absolutely, fantastically and impossibly beautiful. The main body of the dress was a rich royal blue, and its sailor-style collar was aqua in color. An ice-blue bow rested where the collar met in its usual V pattern, and white piping lined the edge of her skirt.

"…Wow…" was all he could murmur.

She blushed slightly under his scrutiny, stepping forward and presenting him with a small box of chocolates. "…These are for you…" she whispered, unaccustomed to dealing with such a situation.

"T-Thanks… Uh, these are for you," he awkwardly presented her with the bouquet, still clutching the box as if it were made of glass. "I know you don't like red… so… um, I got white instead."

"…Thank you, Ikari-kun…"

Silence pervaded the scene until the familiar chime of the intercom being switched on. "All Valentine's couples, please make their way to the track field now. Stragglers will be punished."

Shinji looked at Rei before timidly offering his hand, smiling nervously. "Shall we?"

She nodded and accepted, taking his hand with hers. They walked silently for a while until he broke the silence. "Um… Ayanami…"

"…Yes, Ikari-kun?"

"…Thanks… I mean, for the roses…"

A pause. "But I was not the one who sent them."

He started, surprised at her answer. "Then… who… And I didn't send any roses either…"

"…I believe… this is what they would call… a 'set-up'."

Shinji blinked, turning to look at his partner. "Oh… Um… Well…" he scratched his head, "I guess they got us pretty good then, huh?"

"I do not understand."

"Uh… what I mean was… how do I say this? … They tricked us pretty successfully. Err… something like that."

"I see… I suppose they did."

They turned a corner… and blinked. (Or at least, Shinji did. Rei merely stared.) A temporary stage had been set up at one end of the field, complete with overhead lights and decorations. A mike rested on its stand in the middle, as if waiting for someone to use it. Seconds later a girl strode up the stage and spoke into the mike. (Evidently she was the one who had been making all the previous announcements of the day.) "Attention everyone, please put your gifts down upon arrival at the field. We've prepared a row of tables on the side of the field for such a reason. Please don't delay things."

With that she walked off, and several guys began bringing musical equipment onto the stage. "Well, we'd better do as they say, right?" Shinji chuckled nervously as he gestured for Rei to walk ahead of him.

More couples began streaming into the field area, and soon there was a sizeable crowd in front of the stage. Once everyone had been accounted for, a girl with flowing grey hair and amethyst eyes stepped in front of the mike.

"I hope all of you are up to dancing," she winked rather mischievously.

A wave of panic hit most of the couples, although some only welcomed such an event. Embarrassed, Shinji turned to Rei. "Um… Ayanami… have… have you ever danced before?"

"…No, I have not…"

"Uh… well… me neither… We could see how the others do it…" he volunteered.

"…That would be… acceptable…"

Hesitantly, the two teens copied the positions some other couples were in even as a slow beat began floating out of the speakers. Then the girl on stage began to sing.

"_Yuuhi ga akaku sougen ni furu yo_" _The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red_

"_Hi no you ni_" _Like a flame_

"_Yoru no sora ga hoshi wo egakidasu_" _The night sky is drawing the stars_

"_Hitotsu zutsu_" _One by one_

As the verse finished, Rei looked up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was setting, painting the sky a glorious red. Even then some stars could already be seen, twinkling in the sky. _I dislike red… but somehow… the sky seems… beautiful in red…_

"_Hitomi wo tojite kokoro no naka wo mitsumete'ru_"_Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart_

"_Dare wo matsu no?_"_"Who are you waiting for?"_

"_Chiheisen no mukou kara_"_I'm listening to the voice_

"_Kikoete kuru koe wo kiite-iru_"_That I can hear from across the horizon_

"_Koko ni kite_"_"Come here"_

Both teens closed their eyes, their bodies swaying to the music.

"_Kirameku kaze ga toiki no you ni yabarakaku_"_The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders_

"_Kata wo tsutsumu yo_"_As gently as a sigh_

"_Chiheisen no mukou kara_"_I'm gazing at someone_

"_Aruite kuru hito wo mitsumete'ru_"_Walking towards me from across the horizon_

"_Koko ni kite_"_"Come here"_

As if on cue, a slight breeze began to make its way into the field. The young couple instinctively moved closer to each other, the slight change causing them to open their eyes. Like deer caught in a car's headlights, they stared into each other's eyes, the world around them fading away until all that was left was them and the music.

"…You know… I'd… um, I'd really like to… spend more time with you. Outside of NERV, of course," Shinji mumbled, his face heating up.

"_Hikaru ishi wo hitotsu kette mita…_"_He kicked a single shining stone…_

A tinge of pink coloring her pale cheeks, Rei lowered her gaze, finding herself unable to meet his. "H… Hai," was all she could whisper in reply.

"_Koko ni kite_"_"Come here"_

As soon as the last note was played, fireworks whizzed into the air, showering the sky with lights in all their glory. Everyone stopped dancing and watched in fascination. Only then did Shinji notice Touji standing not far off, Hikari at his side watching the fireworks with him. He grinned slightly, surveying the scene, before he turned to his own 'date'.

"I think… today is a day worth remembering."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki idly played with the lily in her hands as she leaned against a wall, facing the field. The Red String Project had been a success, if the crowd in front of her was any proof of that. _And so the Special Events Committee strikes again…_ she mused to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so how did you guys find it? Okay? Not so okay? Bad? Anyway, review, if you want to. Just to explain something, at the committee meeting, "Sigma" is a codename for Shinji (because I really couldn't think of anything else, and Sigma 'did' start with an "S"…) and "Gardenia" is a codename for Rei. (This is a slight reference to the Gardenia in the .hack game series, since they do share a few personality similarities. Or at least from my perspective…) Thanks to D.S. for bringing this to my attention, and for prereading.

And for disclaimer purposes, here's the guest list (in order of appearance):

Toyama Mizuki (ACC)

Dita Liebely (Vandread)

Hibiki Tokai (Vandread)

Mutou Kazuki (Busou Renkin)

Tsumura Tokiko (Busou Renkin)

Asakura Kasumi (Mahou Sensei Negima a.k.a. Magister Negi Magi)

Aihiro (ACC)

Masaki (ACC)

Anzai (ACC)

Izumi (ACC)

Kino Makoto (Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon)

Daidouji Tomoyo (Card Captor Sakura)

Kinomoto Sakura (Card Captor Sakura)

Vandread belongs to Mon Takeshi – GONZO, and Busou Renkin is a creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Takeuchi Naoko-san owns Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to Akamatsu Ken, and Card Captor Sakura is property of the all-powerful CLAMP.

Koko Ni Kite, the song used at the end of the story, is from Card Captor Sakura: The Sealed Card (the 2nd movie). It was sung by Iwao Junko, who is also the seiyuu (voice actress) of Daidouji Tomoyo.

Both poems used in the rose delivery scene were written by me, so you can't use them without my permission. (As if anyone would want to, but I'm just saying so in case.)

The history of Valentine's Day was obtained from: www(.)pictureframes(.)co(.)uk(slash)pages(slash)saint(underscore)valentine(.)htm

That's about it. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody.


End file.
